Ten Times
by coldwomenwarmhearts
Summary: 10 different times Alex/Piper have interacted in some way, through Piper's POV. As always with these two, one thing leads to another.


**A/N: **I know, I know. What the hell am I doing putting this out there when I should be writing X-Static Process? I've got a bit of a writer's block with the next chapter, so I just got this idea for now and wanted to put it into words.

Let me tie you over with this while you're waiting for me to update X-Static Process. Shout out to OITNB_Beyond who has been pressing me to get this out ;). Also – major thank you to my beta fig-aruna for her input on X-Static… The chapter is on its way, guys. Hopefully this will make you more patient. Will post the second part of this two-shot within the week!

In no way is this related to X-Static Process, but this is once again AU. Rated M for a reason. I don't own any rights to any of the content/characters/etc… Only my mind and ideas.

**Ten Times:**

* * *

One:

The first time Piper Chapman noticed Alex Vause was when she went to third grade at her new school. Her parents had just moved from Connecticut to Manhattan for her dad's job, so Piper and her siblings had to transfer as well.

Piper had no problem making friends. Everybody was really nice to her and from the first day they offered her to share their toys. All but one – Alex Vause.

Alex Vause was a skinny girl with long black hair and black, thick-rimmed glasses. She was pretty tall for a third grader and wore kind of old-looking clothes. Piper figured she just liked those particular items a lot, so she's worn them a lot over the years - kind of like how Piper loved her teddy a lot and her mom always had to fix it because the stuffing would fall out.

However, Piper soon learned that wasn't the case, because other girls with new, bright clothes used to make fun of Alex for what she wore. Piper never said anything, but she always frowned to herself when she saw Alex turn away and wipe away tears from her blue-green eyes.

Oh, yes. Alex had very pretty eyes. She had told Alex that her eyes were pretty once, but the girl simply looked at her as if she grew a second head.

Piper had tried talking to Alex a few times, but every time she attempted to play with or talk to Alex, the other girl just looked at her as if she was from another planet. Her pretty eyes would widen and her mouth would gape a little and she would never ever reply. Piper found it a little odd, but she didn't mind. The other kids were kind of snobby sometimes, so when Alex actually remained seated next to her and they would read quietly beside each other, Piper felt at peace.

She also learned that Alex really liked to read, and that she did exactly that. A lot. She read books meant for big kids, and Piper was really impressed by that. She once tried asking who the author of the book Alex was reading was, but the other girl just raised an eyebrow at her and went back to reading her book. Back then, Piper just shrugged to herself.

One day, as she was waiting for her dad to pick her up (he was always late), Piper overheard Alex's conversation with her mom. Her mom was really pretty too. Alex's mom told her daughter not to forget that her dad was a huge, famous rock star. Piper thought that was pretty cool, and she made a mental note to maybe try and ask Alex about him later. Maybe she'd reply to that.

As the school year dragged on, Alex continuously shot all of Piper's attempts at conversation down. Instead of staring at her with a funny look, Alex just chose to ignore Piper now. So eventually Piper just gave up, sad at her failed attempt of friendship but tired of being ignored.

* * *

Two:

The second time Piper Chapman noticed Alex Vause was when she felt someone staring at her across the cafeteria. It wasn't even that simple glance you give somebody when you walk by them, it was a continuous and insistent staring that bore holes into Piper's being.

Piper unfortunately did not succeed with getting through to Alex when they were in the third grade, and the two have not had a class together since then. They were now in sixth grade and Piper was happy to see that Alex had at least one friend she seemed to like and actually talk to - a girl with wild hair named Nicky Nichols. She was relatively nice and really funny, but Piper never really got to know her well enough.

Sometimes, Piper wanted to ask her how she did it. How she broke through Alex's silence and got her to laugh so effortlessly. Later, Piper would realize that she didn't just want to ask. She wanted to know, because she wanted to be the one to make Alex laugh without a care in the world. But that didn't happen till later - at 10, Piper didn't know _that _kind of jealousy.

Anyway, she felt the unfamiliar gaze settle on her and looked around to catch the same blue-green gaze that was still so captivating. Alex was staring at her, completely ignoring Nicky who was chatting away animatedly next to her and Lorna Morello, a small girl with a heavy Jersey accent that Piper thought was adorable.

Not knowing what to do, seeing as Alex Vause had never really given her the time of day, Piper just stared back. Next to her, Polly, her best friend, had stopped talking and looked to see what Piper was so intently gazing at.

When Polly saw that Piper and Vause, out of all people, were pretty much having a staring contest, she snapped her fingers in front of Piper's face. It had the desired effect - Piper quite literally shook out of it and tore her gaze away from the dark haired girl, who was still looking in their general direction.

"What are you doing?" Polly asked, leaning in closer to Piper and almost whispering it.

"I dunno... She looked at me so I looked back," Piper casually replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Polly scrunched her nose. "Don't get involved. Stacy and Britney will have a major freak out if they think you're even considering being friends with her."

"Why?"

"She's dirty, Pipes," Polly started, but Piper rolled her eyes. She _hated_ that word.

Polly continued, "I mean that's what they told me. Her mom works 4 jobs and she thinks it's a good thing," Polly explained, lowering her voice even further. She didn't want to start rumors when she wasn't sure if they were one hundred percent true. In general, she preferred to steer clear of the dramatics.

Piper scoffed, "Yeah, because Stacy and Britney are so reliable and nice."

Stacy and Britney were the 'popular girls' in their grade and had taken a liking to continue their teasing of Alex throughout the years. Piper didn't like them but Polly insisted they be nice to the other two girls so they could escape their criticisms and Piper had agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Look, I get it, but that's besides the point. Plus, Vause has never spoken to you or even indicated that she wants to. Forget about it, you wouldn't fit in anyway."

Piper turned fully to look at Polly, narrowing her eyes at her. "What does _that _mean?"

"Never mind, Pipes."

But Piper knew what she meant. She wouldn't fit in with the 'misfits'. She was a scrawny blonde girl who wore nice clothes and never talked back. Alex wore dark clothes and had a sarcastic tone behind every remark she made. Alex and her friends were a little more rowdy now, the taller girl even made comments out loud in class along with Nicky, or so has she been told. They were kind of the obnoxious class clowns but still nobody liked them enough to consider them popular.

Piper was suddenly not hungry anymore. She excused herself and told Polly she'd meet her in front of their shared locker at the end of lunch.

As Piper made her way out of the cafeteria, she felt the now familiar gaze lingering on her back. She looked over her shoulder and met Alex's eyes again, offering her a small smile before she turned back around and existed out of the cafeteria door.

* * *

Three:

The third time Piper Chapman shared a 'moment' with Alex Vause was in junior year. Alex was pressing one of the cheerleaders against the side of the bleachers and they were heavily making out. Alex had one of her hands on the girl's ass, and her other one was holding onto the cheerleader's waist. The cheerleader, who was at this point pretty much dry humping Alex, had her leg around Alex's waist and her hands in Alex's hair and touching her face.

Piper had accidentally found them like this. School had ended about an hour ago, but Piper had to stay for a student council meeting. Her and Polly had joined it in hopes of meeting new people and getting more involved with the school, and Piper had to admit that she kind of loved it. Everyone was nice and they planned kick ass events for the school.

Once her meeting had ended, she knew she had to cross the football field to get to her bus stop, so she bid Polly goodbye (her boyfriend, Pete, drove her home and Piper didn't want to impose even though they offered her a ride) and went on her way.

She knew that the cheerleaders stayed later as well for practice, but she would have never figured Alex to stick around as well. But Piper saw why she did, and she had to admit that it was a pretty good reason.

See, it was no surprise that Alex was sucking face with a girl. She was openly gay and Piper heard through the grapevine that she literally had girls lining up for a turn with her. Apparently she put guys to shame, and Piper was kind of not surprised.

Instead of awkwardly standing there and perving on them, Piper decided to try and ignore them and just walk past. It seemed that they were both too preoccupied to notice her anyway.

She was cautiously walking away from them before she heard moaning that grew louder by the second. She really tried to resist the temptation, but her body won over her head and she found herself glancing back briefly.

And there they were again. Alex's eyes. Staring right into her soul, trying to peel away the layers of her being and piercing into the deepest part of her. Piper couldn't breathe, once again stuck in a staring match with Alex, whom had her head titled to the side as she kissed the cheerleader's neck feverishly, but never broke eye contact.

Piper was shaken out of her stupor by a loud moan from the cheerleader. Slowly, she lowered her eyes to the grinding bodies and gasped when she saw Alex's hand inside the other girl's cheerleading skirt. She had no qualms about what Alex was doing and she couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks.

She hesitantly looked back into Alex's eyes, only to find them shining at her with some unexplainable expression. Alex detached her mouth from the girl's neck and flashed Piper a quick smirk, accompanied by a pink tongue running over swollen lips and a wink of an eye behind a signature pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses.

Piper quickly turned around and jogged away, choosing to run all the way home. She was just hoping that by the time she got to her front door, the unwanted burning between her own legs would go away.

The next day she passed the cheerleaders on her way to class, and her face turned red as she heard one of them exclaim, "The thing she does with her tongue is just to _die _for."

Piper knew exactly who they were talking about.

* * *

Four:

Senior year was a year of firsts for Piper. Among those firsts were her first time on vacation with her friends without her parents' accompaniment and her first time completely and utterly piss drunk.

So when Piper, Polly, and a couple of their other friends decided to go to Mexico for winter break, it was a no-brainer to book a hotel that was all-inclusive. All-inclusive on the food, and more importantly, on the alcohol. It wasn't the nicest hotel but it served its functions, seeing as the girls were only there between beach visits and parties.

Apparently a couple of other people from the graduating class were also in the same hotel, but Piper had not seen anybody outside her group of friends thus far and if she was being honest, she was rather happy about it. She was ready to graduate and move onto bigger and better things.

It was their last night on vacation, so naturally they had all decided to go out with a bang. Party dresses and make up on, Piper followed Polly out of their little shared hotel room and into the cab that drove them to a nearby nightclub.

Within two hours, Piper could barely remember her own name. All she could feel was the alcohol in her system and her sweaty body pressed up against two other ones, sloppily and frantically grinding against each other. She was pretty sure the one behind her was a girl – and a hot one at that – and the one in front of her was a guy who kept on grinding his semi-erection into her thigh.

The girl behind her was pretty handsy, too, pulling Piper's hips flush against her own and rolling them against her in a terribly sexy way. Obviously, the girl was a lot more sober than her. She had tried to crane her neck to gaze at the girl behind her, but the manicured fingers at her waist tightened their grip each time and kept her turned forward. All she could feel were hot breaths against her sweaty neck and the sexy roll of the other girl's hips.

If Piper was bit more coherent, she may have told the guy to fuck off seeing as he was only mildly attractive and danced lamely even when drunk, unlike the chick behind her. She was just about try and tell him just that, except the bile of vomit rising up her throat interrupted her.

_Shit_, Piper thought, _Of course this would happen to me when Polly is nowhere to be found_.

Placing her hands on the guy's chest and pushing him away, Piper grabbed at the hand on her waist and dragged the girl behind her with her to the bathroom. She didn't even have time to turn around and explain herself to the girl, because as soon as she entered the bathroom she ran into a stall vomited into the toilet, her fingers' grip turning white as she gripped at the porcelain bowl.

A wave after wave of nausea hit Piper and she continued heaving into the toilet, feeling completely helpless until gentle hands pulled her hair out of her face and held it away from her mouth. The other girl stood over her, a soothing voice murmuring so quietly Piper could barely make anything out as one of the girl's hands rubbed up and down her back soothingly.

Piper didn't know how long she spent bent over the toilet, but all she knew is that she has never felt so horrible, pathetic and unattractive in her life. This girl, who she couldn't even get a good look at, continued to take care of her as she dry heaved and coughed. She even held a piece of cold, wet paper to Piper's forehead in her efforts to make the blonde feel better. She had not once complained, and quite frankly Piper was puzzled in as to why the girl was still there. They didn't know each other, and strangers didn't just take care of each other… Did they?

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and a familiar voice worriedly called out, "Piper? Piper! Are you in here?"

_Ah, Polly… Finally_, Piper thought. She tried to indicate her presence but another wave of nausea hit her and she heaved into the toilet once again.

Piper heard heels approaching the stall she was in and soon enough Polly's worried, frantic cooing and apologies replaced smooth voice in her ear.

"I got it from here," Piper heard Polly address the other girl. Piper didn't hear a response, but didn't hear the other girl move either. She was going to respond, but once again her drunkness got the best of her.

Meanwhile, Polly and the girl were having a staring competition until Polly narrowed her eyes. "I've _got it_, Alex. Thanks."

Alex simply nodded before giving Piper one last look and heading for the door.

By the time Piper came back to her senses, she did not remember anything about the girl who helped her last night, and didn't recall hearing her name either. Polly claimed to not know the girl's name either, so Piper just settled with being grateful for the stranger who took time out of their night out to help her. But during the entirety of the flight home, Piper couldn't help but think of the sure hands on her hips and the smooth voice in her ear.

* * *

Five:

They weren't kidding when they said college was going to be crazy. Piper didn't really know what to expect, but she wasn't really expecting this - sweaty bodies, exceptionally loud music, the stench of alcohol and the hollering of guys at hot girls. Oh yeah, and the people in every nook and cranny of the club hooking up like the horny teenagers they still were.

Piper went to NYU with Polly and a few of their other friends, choosing to major in theater and English. So far she loved her program and really overall had a positive college experience.

A lot of people from her high school ended up in NYU alongside herself. She even saw Alex Vause at a couple of film classes, but could never track other girl down anywhere else. She even asked a couple of her friends if they had seen her in their classes, but nobody knew who she was talking about.

It was no surprise then to see Alex open the door the club and walk in before Nicky. The two really were joined at the hip and if Piper didn't know that Nicky was in a committed relationship with Lorna, who was now another theater major, she would have for sure thought the two were sleeping together.

Piper had to admit; Alex was pretty darn hot in a completely unconventional way. Alex grew incredibly tall, wore only black clothes with a signature black leather jacket, dyed the tips of her hair blue, and wore prominent black eyeliner. Her glasses stayed over the years, only upgrading in style. Alex's eyes, too, matured with her now infamous cynicism and pragmatism, but still remained just as beautiful and captivating as Piper first remembered them to be. If Piper was being completely honest, Alex took her breath away sometimes. But she would never dare tell anyone what she thought of the other girl, and instead took comfort in the fact that her own business was exactly that.

An hour into their bar night, Piper excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she walked down the hall into what she thought was going to be an extremely sketchy, dirty bathroom, Piper was pleasantly surprised to see that the bathrooms were not stalls but individual rooms. She knocked lightly on one of them and waited for a voice, but when no reply was offered she twisted the doorknob and peered inside.

Suddenly, a body pushed her inside and turned her by her hips, quickly pressing her body with theirs against the door, their hand against her mouth as Piper heard the distinct _click_ of the door being locked. The person pressed themselves harder against Piper's body, and Piper was surprised to feel breasts pressed against her upper back. Piper was surprised at herself for not freaking out, seeing as there was a possibility she was going to get murdered in this bathroom right now.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," was whispered in her ear as her hair was tugged back softly, tilting her head with it. The hand on her mouth left and instead went to her hip, caressing it gently. A pair of soft lips trailed up the column of Piper's neck and gently kissed up and down a few times, before latching onto the spot where her jaw met her neck and sucking hard. This person wanted to brand her as their own and Piper couldn't really complain. Not when this girl's breasts were pressing into her back and nimble fingers slip past her jeans to rub over her already soaking thong.

Piper was no stranger to one-night stands or even to quick fucks in the bathroom. She had just never actually fucked a complete stranger and the thrill of it was giving her a major high. Suddenly, all thoughts of murder or assault were erased from her mind as she moaned low in her throat and thrust back against the women behind her.

The woman grinned against Piper's neck and brought her free hand to grasp at Piper's breasts. She evidently got tired of not feeling skin, because her hand quickly made its way down and up her shirt, slipping underneath her bra and palming her bare breast. Piper moaned loudly as her nipple hardened in the woman's palm, at how she tugged on her already sniff nipples and rolled them between her thumb and forefinger, occasionally pinching them and earning a breathy moan from Piper. In her pants, the woman's hand drew circles on her clothed clit and Piper struggled to get air in her lungs from all the stimulation. The woman definitely knew what she was doing.

Behind her, she heard a low chuckle and realized at she had been grinding the stranger's hand with abandon. If she weren't so desperate to feel the woman's fingers inside of her soaking pussy, she would probably be embarrassed.

"I'm going to eat your pussy now," the woman whispered before letting go of her completely. Piper was then turned around and her back was once again against the wall. Not being able to see anything in the dark, she felt the woman kneel before her and then her jeans were being tugged down her legs, kisses placed on her upper thighs and randomly along her legs as skin was revealed.

Once her pants were completely off, she felt the woman nudging her legs apart and move between them. Hands creeped up her legs, rubbing back and forth along smooth skin before grabbing her ass and pulling her hips forward. She felt hot breath on her core, the full effect not being reached because of the thong still in the way.

Before she could protest, mystery woman yanked up the front of her thong, the thin material stretching and parting Piper's folds. She felt her pussy lips bulging out of the sides and her juices smear all over herself with the brash movement. She didn't have to wait long before a hot mouth enclosed her whole core, softly sucking both skin and cloth into its wet heat. Piper groaned, bucking her hips forward as the woman kissed around between her legs.

Evidently getting tired of the thong, it was ripped down her legs in record speed and the talented mouth was back at her pussy. The woman kissed her pussy lips softly, her tongue barely grazing past her lips to occasionally lap at her clit. Before Piper could tell her to get on with it, her hot tongue parted her folds and soft lips close around her clit as the woman gently sucked on it, humming into Piper with obvious approval. Lithe, long fingers were suddenly added to the mix, softly sliding around Piper's folds and smearing her juices around. One finger probed her entrance but didn't go any further, her mouth still skillfully working over Piper's clit, her tongue alternating between flicking the bud mercilessly and long, broad licks.

Piper arched her back, one hand woven tightly in the woman's hair, pulling her deeper as she grinded her hips, effectively coating the stranger's mouth and chin in her pussy juice. When the woman licked a hot path from her ass to her clit, Piper gasped and panted out for more, begging for the woman to go faster, harder, to give her more.

Then her tongue was pushing at her entrance, the woman's nose nudging at her clit as she claimed Piper's pussy. Piper grinded down, trying to get more of the wet muscle in her tight heat. Every time the woman pulled out, her muscles would tighten their grip as to keep her tongue inside, and the woman delightfully chuckled into her at it.

"Fuck, please. Please, please, please," Piper almost chanted and the woman stood up, pulling away from Piper a bit. Suddenly, her shirt was being lifted up and her bra was being tugged down, a hand playing with her nipple and another coming to the back of her neck. Her lips connected with soft, wet ones and Piper moans at the taste of herself on the woman's lips. A hot tongue swipes at her bottom lip and Piper didn't hesitate to grant it entrance, meeting it with her own. The kiss is a hot dance of tongue and teeth, biting and plundering tongues.

The woman pinched her left nipple and simultaneously entered Piper with two fingers. Piper feet her eyes roll to the back of her head as the two fingers inside of her curled.

"You're so fucking wet," a husky, hot voice whispered against her mouth. It' was sultry and as smooth as velvet and really, it turned Piper the fuck on.

"Faster," Piper gasped out as she starts riding the fingers inside of her. The woman growled low in her throat and tugs at Piper's neck again, reconnecting their lips as she started moving her fingers out of Piper.

"You're such a dirty little slut," the woman said as Piper's pussy clenches around her fingers. She used her thumb to circle Piper's clit, her other hand lifted Piper's leg to encircle around her waist. Her forehead was against Piper's and her breath was on the blonde's lips in hot gusts of air.

"F-fuck yeah, fuck my pussy just like this," Piper gasped out as the woman's fingers started going at a relentless pace, the thumb on her clit still mercilessly circling.

The woman didn't disappoint.

Piper was thrashing against the wall, gasping and panting and keening for more as the woman curled her fingers inside of her. Having found the spongy tissue inside, she curled her fingers into it with every thrust, leaving Piper's lungs aching for air.

The woman was pistoning her fingers into Piper at a frightening speed. At every breathless moan and sound of approval that came from Piper, she'd curl her fingers just so, and it made Piper's knees weak. She was glad for the weight of the woman pressing her to the door because she definitely would not be able to stand otherwise.

With a thumb sloppily playing with her clit, Piper felt herself clenching harder on the fingers inside of her, felt the telltale coil of her stomach.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, please don't fucking stop," she moaned out.

The woman changed the pace of her fingers, choosing to go with smooth long thrusts that quickly brought Piper over the edge. Her back arched, head banged against the door and hand wound itself in the other woman's hair as she came with high-pitched noises.

To draw out her orgasm, the woman once again fell to her knees and lapped around Piper's pussy, drinking her in and gently sucking at her clit.

When the woman stood up again, Piper was still gasping for her breath, her lungs close to aching at how breathless she was. She felt the woman shift and suddenly a talented mouth was upon hers. Tasting herself on the woman's tongue and lips, Piper moaned loudly into her mouth.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, panting into the woman's mouth as she pulled away.

A low, velvety chuckle washed over Piper and she felt herself shiver in arousal. God, can this woman get any fucking hotter?

"It doesn't matter," she replied and kissed Piper's neck softly, moving down to quickly kiss Piper's shoulder before she pulled away completely. Piper groaned out her disapproval and the woman simple replied by turning Piper around and running a gentle hand down Piper's cheek.

She leaned again, pressing her mouth to Piper's as she leaned into Piper. Just as Piper was about to wrap her arms around the woman's neck again, the woman pulled away and whispered, "Don't look."

And with that, Piper heard the sound of the door opening, but her eyes remained shut. She didn't know why she listened to this woman, but she felt that if that was her only request, Piper should honor it. If not for the simple fact that it was the least she could do for that woman.

All that was left of her was a sillage, a scent that would be gone within a few seconds from the air but would forever embed itself within Piper's brain and nose. She would unconsciously look everywhere for that scent, would gaze at women with raspy, low voices because of it, trying to decipher who her mysterious lover was.

But now, all Piper could do was blindly search the wall for a light switch and flick the lights back on. She picked up her thong, pulling up her legs before she shimmied her way back into her jeans. Her bra and shirt were put on hastily after, and when Piper made her way to the mirror and couldn't believe how disheveled she looked. There was absolutely no question in regards to what had just transpired, and she couldn't go back to the bar looking like this. Hell, it was a miracle nobody knocked on the door in the first place, they must have been at it for a while.

After taking a few minutes to straighten out her clothes and try to make her hair look more presentable, Piper took a deep breath and decided to face the real world once again.

Piper closed the bathroom door behind herself; leaning against it for a moment and scanning her eyes across the hallway before leaning her head back against the door and staring at the ceiling. Did that just actually happen? Did she just let some random woman fuck her in the bathroom? But as she licked her lips and still tasted the other woman's lips on her own, Piper was instantly reminded of what had indeed occurred.

She made her way back to the bar, whispering in Polly's ear that she wasn't feeling too well and that she's going to call a cab before she made her way out of the bar. In her dazed confusion, Piper briefly registered Alex's figure as it was casually seated in a bar stool next to Nicky. She woman had just ordered a beer and was holding it around its neck, bringing up to her lips and gulping. Nicky was chatting next to her and Alex just nodded simply at the redhead, shrugging her shoulders lazily and smirking. They high-fived and Lorna smacked Nicky's arm, pointing an accusing finger at her girlfriend who just laughed. Piper was lost staring at Alex's content expression before someone bumped into her and snapped her back into reality.

Piper directed her attention back to the door and opened it, missing the mischievous blue-green eyes that watched her as she exited the establishment.


End file.
